


When We Were Young

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Crazy Ideas [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Robb is the King in the North. Theon is his Knight.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Crazy Ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	When We Were Young

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Robb frowned

"Do you?" Theon asked in turn

"I am not sure." Robb sighed "So many dead. All thanks to me."

"It's not your fault." Theon said "It's mine. I could have been there. I should have been."

"You're not the one who did it." Robb pointed out "It was my decision and mine alone."

"You wouldn't have done it if I hadn't taken Winterfell." Theon countered "You were distraught by me killing your brothers and she was there to comfort you. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes."

"That doesn't exactly comfort me." Robb sighed 

"I wish there was a way I could make up to you." Theon whispered

"There is." Robb told him "Become my Knight."

A member of House Frey found Theon later that night. His throat was slit and his arm was wrapped around Robb's corpse.

The message written on the wall shocked him.

A KNIGHT NEVER FORSAKES HIS KING.


End file.
